


Casanova

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Headcanon oneshots [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB is a casanova, F/M, Gen, Shippings are only mentioned, Teen Titans Headcanons, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>headcanon 4845: Beast Boy becomes quite the lady's man as he gets older. In addition to Terra, Raven and Ravager, he has also had relationships with Bumblebee, Argent, Pantha and Wonder Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanova

"What do you mean, you don't have a Valentine?" Cyborg sounded absolutely incredulous, as if the mere idea was ridiculous. Which apparently to him it was.

"It means what I say." Beast Boy answered plainly, trying to keep a straight face. "I don't celebrate Valentine this year, since I don't have anyone to celebrate with."

Cyborg still looked very much like his friend had just grown an extra head.

"What about Raven?" Robin closed the fridge, opening a can of soda as he made his way back to the coach and plopped down. The boys were alone in the tower, as the girls had gone out.

Beast Boy looked sourly for a moment. "What about her?"

There reigned silence for a moment as the 2 others looked at the shape shifter, waiting for him to say more.  
Eventually the green teen let out a sigh and continued.

"We're not dating anymore."

Neither looked very surprised. Beast Boy and Raven had been doing this for years now, ever since they first hooked up. They would go out for a while, get in a fight, break up, and go their separate ways for a few months, before inadvertently ending up together again.

The surprising thing was that Beast Boy usually had a girl in those few months in between.

After all, he was terrible at being alone, and while having friends was great and all, he never liked to be single for long. It didn't help his brain decided to make him have a crush so easily.

Terra was of course his first love, but since than he had been together with Raven and Ravager for longer periods of time, besides having shorter flings with Bumblebee, Argent, Pantha and Wonder Girl.

Seeing this list, one might think Beast Boy was quite the player, but the truth was he didn't want to play with their feelings in the slightest. He just had a lot of love to go around.

And it wasn't like it was very unusual in the (admittedly pretty large) circle of the titans. There was a reason everyone complemented Starfire and Robin on their commitment.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Cyborg conceded, laying his arm across the back of the sofa.  
"We can just stay home and watch a movie."

Beast Boy could barely suppress a grimace at that.

"Maybe I should check my contact list again." he said instead.


End file.
